


lover is childlike

by templeofelgarnan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, daddy! louis, little! harry, no stuffed animals were harmed in the making of this fics, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeofelgarnan/pseuds/templeofelgarnan
Summary: “If you don’t tell daddy what’s wrong, he can’t fix it.” Louis said in the same tone, catching Harry in his blue gaze. “Aiden and I are very cross with you."





	lover is childlike

“Harry, love, what’s wrong?” Louis asked. 

Harry stood across from him, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulder’s slumped in a rather defeated manner. Normally, Louis would have assumed that he needed a nap or a snack or maybe even extra playtime with his daddy, but the creased brow on Harry’s pouty face told a different story. 

Harry didn’t give a proper response. Instead, he made a small  _ hmph  _ noise as he turned his head away from Louis. 

Now it was Louis’ turn to furrow his brows. Harry was clearly upset with him if that response was anything to go by. It was also clear that Harry was in his little space, signaled by the pout on his face, the brains in his hair, and the single stuffed horse hanging from his hand. It was possible that Harry was only acting up for attention, it wouldn't be the first time, but that didn’t make any sense. Both Louis and Harry were on a shared break at the moment, and had been for the last few weeks. They had had plenty of time together-- enough time even to satisfy his baby, who seemed to think he would die without Louis’ constant affection. 

“Harry what--,” He said, but when they wielded the same results as his last attempt he changed to his “ _ daddy _ ” voice and said: “Princess, what’s wrong?” 

Harry’s face flushed a little at the petname, a splattering of pink against his otherwise milky white cheeks. He looked back over at Louis, his resolve obviously weakened, but still said nothing. 

“If you don’t tell daddy what’s wrong, he can’t fix it.” Louis said in the same tone, catching Harry in his blue gaze. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then close it and pouted for a moment. Louis watched him, giving him time. After a moment Harry raised the stuffed horse and snuggled it into his chest. 

“Aiden and I are very cross with you.” Harry finally said, the petulant tone he normally used in his little space sounding more impish with his grumpiness. 

Louis raised an eyebrow and tried to keep an amused smile off of his face. As cute as it was to him that Harry and his stuffie, Aiden, seemed to be having a fit, he could tell that his baby was truly upset about this. The last thing he wanted to do is truly hurt Harry or his feelings, especially when he was as vulnerable as he was in this state. 

“I’m sorry, princess,” Louis moved forward, one hand wrapped around the hand Harry was using to hold the stuffie up and the other cupping the side of Harry’s pale neck. “What did daddy do to hurt the two of you?” 

“You moved Aiden away from his husband on the night of their wedding.” 

“I-?” The confused expression on Louis’ face was enough to set Harry off. 

“--I set Aiden and Mr. Fluffy next to each other earlier after their wedding and you moved him, and now I can’t find Mr. Fluffy!” He finished, the pout back on his face as he finished it. 

This time Louis couldn’t stop the fond smile from taking over his face.  

“Oh, baby, daddy’s sorry about that. He must have separated them earlier today when he was tidying your playroom. I’m sorry.” 

“‘Sokay.” Harry mumbled, his face having fallen slightly as he pressed his front against Louis’, Aiden half forgotten and smushed between them. 

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek. Harry blushed again, lowering his head down so Louis could press a secondary kiss to his hairline. 

“C’mon, love, let’s go find Mr. fluffy so he and Aiden can have a nice honeymoon.” 

Harry smiled at him, bright as the sun in childlike happiness. “And then can we get ice cream, daddy? Pllleeeease?”  

“Anything for my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> there are probably a bunch of mistakes in this and for that i'm sorry. i wrote this very quickly for my friend's birthday so ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a wonderful day!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
